dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Syn Shenron
(Blue Waters dub Ii Shenron, in Spain: Ih Shinron/Super Ih Shinron) is a character and the final villain in the anime series Dragon Ball GT. He is the seventh and last of the Evil Shadow Dragons to appear. He later transforms into Super Yi Xing Long (Omega Shenron) after absorbing all seven of the Dragon Balls into his being. . Yī-xīng-lóng literally means "One Star Dragon" in Mandarin Chinese. Storyline Of the seven Shadow Dragons, Syn Shenron is the most powerful. Like Haze Shenron, Eis Shenron, Nuova Shenron, Rage Shenron, Oceanus Shenron and Naturon Shenron, Syn is formed by the build-up of negative energy inside the Dragon Balls. When he first fights Goku, he defeats him easily until Goku is given extra power by Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. Syn Shenron takes a beating, but then gets desperate and absorbs all the other Dragon Balls to reach his ultimate form: Omega Shenron (almost a fusion between all seven Dragon Balls, his form was nearly the same but he wielded all the abilities of the Evil Dragons). Omega Shenron was finally defeated by a Spirit Bomb with energy gathered from all over the universe. Biography Syn Shenron, like all the other Shadow Dragons before him, is formed by the negative energy stored inside the Dragon Balls each time a wish is made. Syn was brought forth by the wish that brought back to life all of those slain by Frieza. (This was not said in the TV show, but was confirmed in Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files. Syn Shenron first appears after the defeat of Eis Shenron at the hands of Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Nuova Shenron, the only Shadow Dragon with good within. Syn Shenron uses a sneak attack to dispatch Nuova Shenron for his treachery, and then turns his attention to an enraged Goku. They then battle, with the tables in Syn Shenron's favor, due to Goku having been blinded by one of Eis Shenron's earlier attacks. Although Goku is able to land a few hits, none of them do any damage (even a direct hit from a Kamehameha had no effect), and he is completely dominated by Syn Shenron, who batters him around and ultimately leaves him hanging unconsciously from a Fairground Tower. Moving in for the kill, Syn Shenron is then confronted by the intervention of Pan, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Uub, Chi-Chi, Videl and Mr. Satan. Syn Shenron's next opponent is Uub, who tries to stall Syn Shenron long enough for the Saiyans to lend their energy to Goku. However, Syn Shenron proves to have the upper hand and blasts Uub in the face, rendering him powerless, just as Goku recovers. When the battle resumes, Syn Shenron finds himself dominated by Super Saiyan 4 Goku, even though Goku is still blinded. After Syn Shenron fails to use a cheap trick with a building's clock against Goku, he is seemingly destroyed by a Kamehameha. However, he survives and surprises Goku and friends in their premature celebration. In an act of desperation, Syn Shenron performs his secret technique and swallows the remaining Dragon Balls. Absorbing them into his system, Syn Shenron undergoes a hideous transformation which results in a larger and more powerful version of himself: Omega Shenron (Super Yi Xing Long). Techniques and special abilities Dragon Ball Consumption — Transforms into Omega Shenron Once Syn Shenron was overpowered by a newly restored Super Saiyan 4 Goku, he desperately swallowed the Dragon Balls, thus becoming Omega Shenron. In this stage he attains the abilities of all Evil Dragons including: *'Two Star Dragon:' Spreading negative energy (on a global scale) *'Three Star Dragon:' Freezing beam *'Four Star Dragon:' Heat armor, super speed *'Five Star Dragon:' Dragon Thunder, gelatinous body *'Six Star Dragon:' Wind Dance *'Seven Star Dragon:' Possession (used on Four Star Shenlong) *His own unique ability, Minus Energy Ball, which can destroy an entire planet. *Trap Shooter, which is a volley of dense energy blasts. Another being, Broly, can also use this technique. Video game appearances Omega Shenron made his debut video game appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 as a playable character. He also appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3 in both forms, "Syn" and "Omega". Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Hidekatsu Shibata * FUNimation Dub: Bob Carter (Syn Shenron) and Christopher R. Sabat (Omega Shenron) Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Deities Category:Dragons